


Dancing

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [20]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Dancing

"One two three, one two three- Otoya stop looking down at your feet."  
  
Otoya snapped his head back up, grinning sheepishly at a frowning Tokiya. "I'm just afraid of misstepping and stepping on your toes Tokiya..."  
  
"You will not misstep." Tokiya sighed and shook his head. "It's an easy movement, simply follow me."   
  
 _"Learning the waltz is going to be fun!" Natsuki had said, when Ringo announced that their latest assignment was to learn a ballroom dance by the end of next week. "It's the easiest one in all the ballroom style dances, you should try it Otoya-kun."_  
  
Otoya didn't know whether to bless or curse his classmate. On one hand, learning to dance the waltz meant spending more time with Tokiya. On the other hand, this was teacher-mode Tokiya, which wasn't as fun as normal Tokiya.   
  
"Ah, but Tokiya is still Tokiya," he mused, earning a raised eyebrow from the aforementioned teen.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Otoya?"  
  
"Aah, it's nothing Tokiya. Lemme try to lead this time."   
  
There were more toes injured than egos, but when Otoya showed Tokiya his passing mark for the assignment, the raven bought the redhead his favourite dish as a reward.


End file.
